My Simple Valentine
by obriens
Summary: Ven didn't know what the V-Day meant. Add in the mix Radiant Garden's gang, Vanitas super speed in his SUV, Ienzo's cute little pouts, The Curse Jar, and Lea's pervert stuff. Don't forget to avoid Zack no matter what! A V-Day to remember! Happy V-Day!


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!** The day of love and friendship! This is my V-day's present for **YamiYugi4ever** and **OrganizationsNumberXIII!** Guys I luv ya! I didn't plan on do this sort of story but I couldn't help it! A VenQua Valentine's day fic was so tempting! Oh, and sorry CloTi fans, thsi time I'm writing Clerith *insert sad smile* maybe next time! But anyways, enjoy! This one was kind of exhausting to write I dunno why. But still, I'm writing a new Namixas one! This will be totally different to the other Namixas T/M fic, I assure you! Anyways, on with the VenQua fic! Demyx, care to do the disclaimer?

Demyx: YAY! *clears throat* . doesn't own any of thsi crap and neither us, just the plot!

Akemi: ENJOY!

* * *

**My Simple Valentine**

It was a normal day in Radiant Garden. Ventus, Lea and Isa were walking down the streets, talking about the school's new topic. Valentine's Day.

"So, um, what exactly is 'Valentine's Day'?" the blonde asked. Lea chuckled, maybe a bit too loud. Ventus frowned.

"You really don't know?" Ven shook his head "Well, it is a day where people who like each other buy tons of roses and chocolates to give them." Ven thought a bit before grinning

"Who like each other? Like you and me?" Lea stood there frozen as Isa burst out laughing. The redhead boy blushed madly and shook his head quickly

"Of course not, dude!" he yelled "I meant: People who like each other in a _romantic_ way!" Ven mumbled a little 'Oh' and smiled.

Lea understood him. Ventus was a very clueless boy. Innocent and klutz. But Isa knew perfectly about this kind of topic. Lea wasn't pleased with Isa's laugh, so shot him a death glare and he shut up. It was an awkward silence before Ven broke it.

"So," he frowned "It means I have to give Aqua roses and chocolates?"

Lea and Isa stood there wide-eyed. Yes, they both thought Ven liked Aqua and all, but he had never admit it. Then again, he'd neither denied it. They both looked at each other and an awkward silence came again. Lea was the one who broke it.

"You owe me 80 munny!" he yelled triumphantly. Ven had confused look on his face. Lea quickly took the money ad Isa frowned. Lea then hung his arm around Ven's neck and drag him to a store with Isa. "Dude, I'm gonna make Aqua fall head over heels for you!" Lea shouted. Isa rolled his eyes and faked a cough. "What?" Isa glared at him "Okay," he sighed "_We_ are gonna make it!"

-xXx-

"What are we doing here?" the blonde asked to his redhead friend.

Lea sighed. "We're here because chocolate is the best charm in Valentine's Day, but also the most common, so pick well, dude!" Lea warned him as they kept looking at all the kinds. German, white, mint, french, anything you could think!

"So you assume Aqua will like the chocolate?" Ven asked as Lea sighed.

"Ven, I don't assume. I know." Isa raised an eyebrow "Women love chocolate! Got it memorized?" both guys sighed, there wasn't a time where Lea could stop with his epic phrase.

Suddenly, two tiny female voices shouted at Lea from behind.

"Who says so?" they both asked, Lea cried in surprise but when he turned around he sighed and bent down. The twins put their hand on their hips.

"Kairi, Naminé! Big surprise, huh?" the five-year-old girls only glared at him.

"Who says so?" they asked again, annoyed.

"Facebook! Now go and buy some chocolate" he handed them 50 munny and they ran to the counter

"Thank you, Lea!" he smiled and turned to Ventus

"So, did you pick it?" the blonde pointed to the one he wanted to buy and Lea smiled. "Good choice," he smirked "She'll be delighted, trust me"

-xXx-

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is, Casanova Jr.!"

"What's with the nickname, Lea?" Isa asked, they were all at the Flower Shop. Lea took a bouquet of red roses and handed them to Ventus. He frowned and put them away.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked "You're not allergic to flowers, are you?"

Ven chuckled "Of course not! It's just that..." then, another kind of flowers caught his eye "I think Aqua would like more one of this" he pointed them and Lea frowned

"You really think so?" he asked in disbelief. Ven grinned and took them.

"I don't think. I know." Lea rolled his eyes "Got it memorized?"

"It's not funny, you shouldn't be mocking around about people's phrases!"

"Look who's talking!" a tall fifteen-year-old brunette appeared from the counter and smirked triumphantly.

"Aerith, honey!" she frowned when she heard the last part "Would you mind if we buy these, milady?" he took her hand and kissed it

"Ewl," she then turned to Ventus "So, who's the lucky one?"

Ven gulped "Um, I think you would tell her"

Aerith pushed Lea out of the counter and walked towards the blonde. Ventus gulped as she took the flowers. She smirked and handed them back to Ven.

"Is Aqua, isn't she?"

"Um, I-I d-don't, um..." Ven couldn't help but blush and stutter

"I so knew it!" she squealed, but that soon vanished as she gasped "If you want her to fall for you, then you better keep an eye on Zack. I heard his planing to hit on her." Isa raised an eyebrow

"Weren't you and him together?"

She chuckled "Me? That idiot? Together?" she turned around and walked back to the counter "That's an old story, you know? Now I have someone way better!" she smiled dreamily "Trust me, Zack Fair can go shove his ass anywhere else but here!"

The three boys stood there wide-eyes seeing how Aerith cursed his ex-boyfriend with a big smile on her face that did reach her green eyes. Lea smirked and leaned back in the counter.

"And may we know who the lucky man is?" he asked in a rather charming tone

She stuck out her tongue "Cut the act," Lea rolled his eyes "Plus, you might already know him!"

Aerith took a bottle of Paoupu juice from the frizzer behind the counter. She handed the boys three glasses of it and she drank her own one. Suddenly, the boys' faces lit up.

"Reno!"

Aerith, who was still drinking, split the juice right in Lea's face and both almost choke with it. She kept coughing until she took a deep breath.

"Ewl!" she squealed "That's as gross as dating Lea!"

Lea frowned "Why is it gross to date me?" Aerith handed him a napkin.

"First, dry your face," Lea rolled his eyes, again "Second,_ you_ are disgusting"

Ven chuckled and took a magazine out of Lea's backpack "She's right, you _are_ disgusting" He pointed at the PlayBoy magazine and Isa and Aerith burst out laughing. Lea blushed madly and took it back

"That's none of your business!" he turned back to Isa and glared at him "Stop laughing, you fake werewolf!" Isa stopped laughing as Lea took out his cellphone and showed Aerith a picture of Isa dressed up as a werewolf in bikini.

"Gross!" Aerith laughed showed it to Ventus. Both burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Lea smirked triumphantly. Isa, red as tomato, pushed Lea against the wall, ready to punch him.

"You promised you'll keep this as a secret!" the blue haired boy yelled, Lea only smirked

"I crossed my fingers" he showed him his hand. Isa throw his fist to Lea's face, but Ventus stopped it a few inches away from the redhead's face.

"Isa, stop! It was just a picture. Aerith and I will keep the secret!" Isa sighed and put down his fist.

He then smirked and took something out of Lea's backpack. "Oh, look what we got here!" Lea's face turned red

"Gimme back my bootleg DVDs, Werewolf!"

"You brought your bootlegs?" a voice behind Aerith exclaimed.

"Squall, what are you doing here?" the brunette girl asked. The sixteen-year-old brunette boy frowned. "Okay," she sighed "_Leon_, what are you doing here?" he handed her a paper. Aerith read out loud.

_**Aerith, **_

_**Be aware, Cloud's gonna punch Zack after the sunset! **_

_**Kisses, Rinoa.**_

The boys looked at her with a smirk. Aerith sighed and handed it back to Squall. She turned back to the mischievous grinning boys.

"Okay!" she yelled "You got me! It's Cloud Strife! I'm *** dating Cloud, so what?"

Leon took out a jar and pointed to Aerith's wallet and then back to the jar. "Pay."

She took out 10 munny and put it on it.

"What's that?" Ven asked. Leon smirked and closed it.

"This, my friend," Leon said "Is the 'Curse Jar'!"

The boys raised an eyebrow. Squall sighed.

"When someone curses they have to put 10 munny on it," he pointed the jar "And the person who cursed less than the others or simply didn't curse, gets the munny!"

"Nice," Lea murmured "So, how much munny are we talking about?" Isa slapped him in his head "Ow!" he rubbed his head with his hands

Leon chuckled "Right now, we have like 300 munny" Lea's eyes changed from wide to the cash symbol (A/N: $_$). He then took Leon's hand and shook it

"You're on, man!" when Lea turned back to his friends, Ven and Isa were siting in a corner doing something unknown (A/N: No, they were not doing anything gay)

Suddenly, Aerith's phone ringed and when she read the message everyone turned around asking her to read it.

"Aww!" she put a hand on her chest "How sweet!"

"What is it?" Ven asked

"Look what Cloud posted in Facebook!" she squealed

Everyone took out their cellphones and searched Cloud's wall:

_**Cloud Strife:**__ Aerith, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining ;) Be my Valentine 3_

_Monday, February 14, 2011 at 3:15 PM. __**Comment.**__**Like**_

_**7**__ people like this post._

_**Aerith Gainsborough:**__ LIKE! ;D You're so sweet! Of course I'll be your Valentine 33_

_**Tifa Lockhart:**__ You are so lucky, Aerith! :)_

_**Cloud Strife:**__ I am the lucky one ;)_

_**Lea Flamen:**__ I didn't know that romantic side of yours, Cloud XD_

_**Cloud Strife:**__ Neither did I! :P_

_**Squall Leonhart:**__ Dude, Aerith is still squealing 'bout your post! 8)_

_**Aqua Umino:**__ LOL! I wish I had a Valentine :'(_

_**Ventus Hikari:**__ I'm sure you'll have someone by the end of the day, Aqua :)_

_**Aqua Umino:**__ Thank you, Ven! :')_

_**Ventus Hikari:**__ Anytime! :D_

_**Reno Flamen:**__ O_OU Who are you and what did you do to the real insensible Cloud? XD_

_**Aerith Gainsborough:**__ *squealing* Happy Valentine's Day! ^^_

"Sweet isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah, that sure is charming" they laughed a bit and drank another glass other Paoupu juice. Suddenly, Isa stopped when he felt the hairs on his back stand up.

"A bad feeling's coming from the Force." he said as Ven and Lea gasped

"Um," Leon asked "What's the 'Force'?"

"The hairs on his back," Ven explained "When they stand up it means something bad's gonna happen!"

"We have to get out of here!" Lea yelled and everyone followed Aerith to the backyard.

-xXx-

When they got to a save place, Ven sat Isa in a chair and asked him questions.

"What is it, man? What's the situation?" they all stared at Isa

"Zack." he simply replied

"Zack? What's wrong with him?" Aerith asked and Isa replied coldly again

"Zack's coming."

Everyone gasped and looked at Ventus. They had to get him out of there. He could not see the flowers or the chocolates.

"Ventus cannot stay in here!" Lea yelled. Immediately, everyone ran to the street, Ventus hiding between Isa and Aerith, behind Lea and in front of Leon. They were looking for some place where they could hide him. They were really far from Eraqus' house in Radiant Garden, so the only chance to get out of the Plaza would be calling Terra.

Just when they were about to call him, a black haired boy came out of no where in a SUV with a loud honk. "Want a ride?" the boy said. Ventus grinned and got in with the rest of the gang.

-xXx-

"What are you doing here, Vanitas?" Ven asked to the psychotic driver

"Nothing," he answered "Just came to give a ride to he little Ienzo," he messed up the little boy's hair and turned back to Ven "Then I saw you guys running away!" he pressed the pedal and speed. He was driving at 85 mph in a zone of 25 mph. "So, what's the situation?"

"Zack cannot find Ven with those gifts for Aqua!" Lea yelled and Ven glared at him.

"Really?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow "I didn't thought you had the balls for telling her!" the whole gang (including Ienzo), except Ven, of course, burst out laughing. Ven glared at the golden-eyed boy.

Everyone stopped laughing once Isa put the blank expression again.

"He's coming." Everyone gasped and Ven yelled to Vanitas, still wide-eyed

"Speed, Van! Speed!" a mischievous grin appeared in Vanitas' face

"As you wish!"

He pressed his foot on the pedal, this time harder, and went as speed as ever. The others looked like they were right about to throw up.

Ienzo took out a big sign out of nowhere which said:_ "NO comments"_

"Woohoo!" Lea screamed as he put his head out of the window

(1)"Mwahahahahaha!" Vanitas laughed like a psycho as he speed

"Van, you okay?" Ventus asked and his cousin nodded and went back to his normal tone

"Yeah, I'm just having fun!" he turned back to the wheel and pressed the honk "Mwahahahahahaha!"

-xXx-

When they got to Ven's house (aka Eraqus'), Isa felt the hairs standing up again.

"He's in there" everyone gasped and hide behind Van's SUV. Leon took a look at the door. There it was. Zack was giving Aqua a bouquet of red roses. Aqua smiled and give him a peck on the cheek. Ven felt his eyes watering.

"Hey," Aerith whispered in Ven's ear "You'll never know how does she feel if you never try." Ven smiled, and just when they were sure that Zack was gone, he ran to the door with the gifts and got into his house.

"Go, Tiger!" Lea exclaimed and sighed "They grow up so fast!" he faked some sobs

"Who wants to go and peek through Aqua's window?" Vanitas asked and everyone raised up their hands. They took out their (2) 'bush costumes' and ran to Aqua's window.

-xXx-

Ven was standing right in front of Aqua's door. He didn't know what to do. Should he knock or just get in? No, she could be changing her clothes (A/N: It wouldn't be that bad, huh?) and then she'll hate him forever!

But, what if she didn't like any of his presents? What if she didn't feel the same way? He would be devastated. Their friendship would end and it would be all his fault. No! He wouldn't let that happen!

"Here goes nothing."

He took a deep breath an knocked the door.

-xXx-

Aqua was laying on her bed, tired. She kept staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid all the bouquets of flowers that were around her. Sure, she liked being one of those girls you think about in this kind of dates, but she was definitely exhausted from receiving red roses and boxes of chocolates in form of a heart.

She gave every boy a peck on the cheek and then they left. But she didn't like any of those boys. The one she really like hasn't given her anything, yet. She didn't think he would, either. She rolled in her bed and faced a picture of her, Ventus and Terra. She gently caressed it. "Why haven't you give me anything?"

She felt a tear ran down her face. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She quickly wiped it away and stood up. She slowly walked to the door, wondering who could be.

-xXx-

Then, the door opened. Ven's heart was beating faster. When Aqua saw him, she smiled widely and he grinned.

"Ven! W-What are you doing here?" she opened the door widely, letting him come in.

"Um, I-I just came to give you this." He entered her room and she closed the door, then he took out the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolate. Aqua gasped when she saw the flowers. They were definitely different from the red roses.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she took them "Blue tulips! They're beautiful!" Ven grinned

"I thought you would like them" he blushed

"You kidding? I love them!" she took out a glass of water and put them in it. "I'll find somewhere better to put them later." She smiled and then took the box.

When she opened it, she almost choke. It wasn't any simple type of chocolate. It was her favorite one. M&M stars adorning the heart of white Swiss chocolate. In the middle of the heart there was name written with dark chocolate: _Aqua_

"Y-You made this?" she asked. Ven shook his head and frowned

"I actually asked Tifa, 'cause she works in the Candy shop and all, and she said she could make it." He lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry."

Aqua lifted his head up with her fingertip and smiled "Don't be," she messed up his hair as usual "It's rather cute."

Ven grinned and then took out a small thing from his pocket. He handed it to Aqua.

"But I did make this one"

-xXx-

"What's that thing?" Lea asked, kinda shocked "We didn't buy anything like that!"

Vanitas hit him on his head "Shut up!" he whispered "I can't hear what they're saying!"

"You didn't have to do that!" Lea yelled and everyone glared at him

"Shut up!" they all exclaimed

-xXx-

Aqua gasped "Y-You did this?" she placed her hand on her mouth

The little thing Aqua was holding, was a necklace. It was a little blue stone heart with green stripes all over it. It had her name on it. The necklace was beautiful. When she looked at the back of it, she found Ven's complete name written on that side. Aqua's eyes widened when she saw it. Aqua felt her eyes watering.

Ven, seeing that Aqua just stared at it, sighed and started to walk away. Aqua then grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere. Ven's eyes widened and he turned around.

"Ven," Aqua said "Remember when you said that at the end of the idea I'll have someone?"

"Y-Yeah," he mumbled. Aqua smiled and locked eyes with him.

"I think I've already found him"

Ven felt his heart broken. He sighed and looked down. "Oh, really?" he mumbled. Aqua laughed at his oblivion attitude. She lifted his head up, locking eyes with him again.

"Yeah," she mumbled "_You_ are my Valentine, Ven"

Ven's eyes widened as she gently smashed her lips with Ven's. He dreamt about this for such a long time, and it was finally happening. He gently kissed her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his, around her waist. Ventus slowly slid his tongue into Aqua's mouth, earning a moan form her. They had a playfully tongue fight before Aqua's moans drove Ven crazy. He gently pulled away and started to kiss and nible Aqua's throat, earning louder moans. For Ven, either he was dreaming or he was dead.

-xXx-

"Awww!" the whole gang exclaimed when they saw the moment. Their expressions started changing from smiles and proud faces to wide-eyed and disgusted. They quickly put their hands on Lea's face, covering his eyes.

"Why me?" he yelled "Ienzo is a kid and you re blinding me instead of him!"

"It's because I am not a pervert like you." The little boy said and Lea frowned

"Not fair!" he then started yelling (A/N: Imagine a censor placed on his mouth while he yells) "Let me see! You ******* you're such *******, ********, ******** you all!"

Leon took out the jar and took Lea's wallet. "That will be 150 munny!" Lea growled.

"_SHIT!"_

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1)= Vanitas' laugh from before fighting Ven

(2)= those freaking costumes people use for spy in cartoons or anime XD

Akemi:So, what do ya think? Lovesick enough?

Lea: Not fair! I had to pay my 6 months salary!

Akemi: *wide-eyed* You have a job?

Lea: How do you think I bought those bootlegs?

Akemi: *jaw drops* You bought them? I thought you stole them!

Lea: People thinks a lot about me *frowns* And where are my bootlegs anyway?

Isa: Terra has them

Lea: *glare* TERRA!

Terra: *runs into Van's SUV* Speed, Van! Speed!

Vanitas: As you wish! *speeds* Mwahahahahaha!

Ienzo: *takes out a sign which says: _Review!_* Please? *pouts*

Fangurls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!


End file.
